superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Completionist Beards
Episode Continuing with the last episode, Jirard and Alex continue on the top route of this playthrough of Star Fox 64. During the level in Zoness (which Jirard had to restart to get the right ending and be able to follow the top route), they talk about how the level design is made to rise its difficulty. They continue to talk about how the levels on the top route are harder than the other levels of the game, specially if the player is going for a completionist run to get the special badges of the game. Progress *Zoness * Sector Z Combat Zone * Area 6 * Venom Trivia *The original design of Zoness used to have a blue ocean instead of the green one that is seen on this level. * The boss on the Zoness level is called "Sarumarine", which is a Japanese pun for Submarine and "Saru", which means Monkey. * "Saru" is also the name of the fake Andross that appeared in Star Fox 2, so there are theories that the Monkey that drives the Sarumarine and the fake Andross are the same. * The "Z" in the background of the Sector Z is red in this game, while in every other version, including the 3DS remake, it is purple. * ROB 64, the robot that controls the Great Fox, is a reference to R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) the robot, the toy and control peripheral accessory for the NES and the Famicom. * The boss of Area 6 is called Gorgon, and during fight against it, it seems to disappear, but it is actually "phasing in and out of reality". * Its appearance, combined with its massive hyper-laser (which can commit base delta zeroes) make it resemble the Death Star from the Star Wars franchise. * In the original game, Venom used to be black and white, whereas in this game is green. * It is presumed that Venom has an evil presence that makes its habitants grow insane, as it happens to Andross when he comes to this planet, and later to other characters in the franchise. ** (Editor Fact) This other character would be Dash Bowman, the grandson of Andross, who is sent to Venom in one of the many alternative endings of Star Fox Command. Unrelated *According to the mythology of the ThatOneVideoGamer Shows, the ability to grow a beard is linked to the ability to complete video games. * In this video is the first one where Alex references the creation of a wiki that would document all the "crazy stuff that we say that doesn't make sense and all the different episodes of everything can be cataloged in one place". Question of the Day What do you think about Katt's hair? This discussion started when Alex noticed that in the dialogue picture of Katt there is a weird white-ish background, as well as a small white portion of hair on top of her head. Jirard stated that the background was probably the chair of her ship, while Alex said that if the top part of her fur was meant to be white hair, it would make her character model look weird. Category:Star Fox 64 Category:Super Beard Bros.